Summer in Neverland
by L.Chadwick
Summary: Its like a prequel to the 2003 Peter Pan movie. :]
1. Reunion

**A MESSAGE TO READERS: Well, if youre a big Japan fan, listen to Yuki No Hana by Mika Nakashima over and over again while you read this!!!! Lovely song. :**

* * *

_Wendy reaches out to Peter with her voice one last time. _

Wendy: "Will you ever come back?"

_Peter hesitates._

Peter: "Only to hear stories... about me."

_Wendy smiles and watches as Peter and Tinkerbell fly away. _

_She hops back down from the nursery window and joins her family and the additional lost boys in a small celebration. After the long night of happiness, Wendy goes to bed. She dearly misses Peter already. _

_But, wherever there is sorrow, there is hope. Every night, Peter comes to the nursery window, just to see Wendy and occasionally hear her wonderful stories... _

_Peter once stayed at her window for a whole month after the children came back to London. Every afternoon, he would be waiting for Wendy to return from school, just to see her happy face. _

_Everyday, Wendy would space off by drawing pictures of Peter during school hours. She kept thinking about her choice of growing up instead of staying with Peter, her first kiss, forever. _

_One dark night, Peter and Tinkerbell listen to a story by the window about Sleeping Beauty. Peter is very passionate about sad and happy ending love stories. Peter was still in love with Wendy. She had gotten a lot prettier even though its been 6 months._

Peter: "Oh, if only she would change her mind, if only growing up was a myth. Wouldnt that be grand, Tink?"

_Tink frowns and gives a sad expression and lowers her head while sitting on Peter's shoulder. They both look through the window; the children are all happy. Suddenly, Peter accidently slips from where he was standing and comes into the window. Embarrassed, he stood up quickly. _

Peter: "H-h-Hello..."

_All the children, especially Wendy stare at him. They all cheer and go over to hug him. _

_Wendy and Peter hug each other tightly._

Peter: "I missed you, Wendy."

Wendy: "Oh, Peter, I never thought I would see you again, ever."

_Their moment was interrupted by loud voices._

Lost Boys: "Peter! Will you take us back to Neverland for a vacation? Its summer over here, so we've got all the time in the world! Please?"

Peter: "Well... What about your parents-"

John: "All the adults are away, actually. We got ourselves a nasty sitter, she doesnt let us do anything! Oh, quick, I hear her coming! Hide Peter, quickly!"

_The nasty sitter slams open the door and shouts at the children._

Nasty Sitter: "What the bloody hell is going on here? Go to sleep, all of you! You do not want me to report you all to the government, do you?"

Michael: "Is that legal-"

Nasty Sitter: "Shut... up. BEDTIME. ALL OF YOU... Goodnight."

_Peter comes out from the closet._

Peter: "Shall we go?"

Wendy: "Definetly."

_Peter and Wendy get lost into each other's eyes. Tink flies around and pushes their faces apart. Tink nudges him three times with an angry face._

Peter: "Right, Tink. Off we go, everyone!"

Everyone: "Faith, trust, pixie dust!!"

_All the children lift off and are being lead by Peter Pan. Peter holds Wendy's hand. His touch was the same as before, when she first met him._

Peter: "Wendy, you havent changed a bit."

Wendy: "But you did."

Peter: "How so?"

Wendy: "Your outside, I mean. You actually look... older and... handsomer."

_Peter didnt like the fact that he looked older to Wendy, but took the handsome part as a compliment._

Peter: "Thank you, well... Youre really pretty."

_Wendy smiles and so does Peter._

Peter: "...Could I have a thimble?"

Wendy: "Peter! You dont ask people for those, at least I dont think..."

_Wendy turns red. Peter also turns red and talks to himself out loud._

Peter: "I guess I'm not really barred from her forever afterall."

Wendy: "Something up, Peter?"

Peter: "Oh! Uhm, nothing really. Grab on to my ankle and pass it on, we're going lightspeed."

_All the children grab hold of each other and zoom across the universe, until they reached Neverland. _

Tootles: "Home..."

_While high up in the air, Wendy and Peter stay close to each other. Wendy thinks of a bad thought, about leaving home again without leaving a note, which brings her down. _

Peter:" Wendy!"

_Peter flies down quickly and catches her. Wendy kisses him on the forehead. _

Wendy: "There, a nice thimble."

Peter: "Heh. Want to try another hidden ki-"

_Wendy covers his mouth. _

Wendy: "Emergency, only."

Lost Boys, John, and Michael: "Hooray, Peter is the ultimate hero!!!!"

_Tink relunctantly smiles. Too bad she couldnt have Peter to herself, for she is but a tiny fairy. She joins the rest of the group as theyre landing. When the Lost Boys approach their house, they notice something different about it._

Slightly: "Hey! Someone decorated the outside of our house! Whats with all the pink and blue flowers?"

Wendy: "By golly, it looks wonderful!"

Peter: "I did this, for you, Wendy. Incase you ever came back."

_Wendy smiles and thanks Peter. Although Peter can be rough and childish, he has a true, lovely and sensitive side._ _While the children frolick around in the house, Peter and Wendy fly to the beach and take a long walk. _

Peter: "So... Did you miss me?"

Wendy: "Of course. By the way, on our way here, you told me that you once stayed in London for a whole month, peaking through our window?"

Peter: "Yes... It was hard for me to keep my identity and not freak anyone out."

Wendy: "Well, why didnt you tap the window? I wouldve heard and I wouldve let you in..."

Peter: "..."

_Wendy blushes and quickly changes back the subject._

Wendy: "Peter? I think your one month stay in London just made you age a bit."

Peter: "...You really think so? I dont feel that way. Do you like me better now, or..."

Wendy: "I think I like you a lot better now. Its kind of odd that I didnt see you in forever, when in reality, you do... every night. Hey Peter do you-"

_Peter turns a little bit red and grabs Wendy by her wrists. A long silence occurs._

Peter: "...You talk too much."

_Wendy lowers her eyes and Peter leans forward to kiss her. They are interrupted by fairies flying around them; a beautiful sight. Night falls and Peter lets go of Wendy and looks away. _

Peter: "Im sorry, Wendy, I deserve to be punished..."

Wendy: "Well, how does medicine sound?"

Peter: "Yes... mother."

_Wendy picks a flower from a bush and fills it with medicine and and sits down. Peter lies down on her lap and Wendy pours the medicine into his mouth. Peter falls asleep while Wendy tells a story. Wendy strokes his hair and lays his down on a blanket on the soft sand. She lays down next to him. _


	2. He's Back

_

* * *

__The next morning, Peter wakes up first. He finds Wendy snuggled next to him. He smiles and decides to lay down for another 5 minutes, until the other boys come, jumping up and down and running and screaming as if they were celebrating their birthdays. _

Lost Boys: "Good morning, mother and father! We have made breakfast for you!"

Peter: "My thoughtful sons! But keep it down, mother is still resting."

_Tootles puts a sample of breakfast in Wendy's face. She breathes in the delicious scent and quickly wakes up. All of her "sons" run up to her and give her a big hug._

Wendy: "Oh, I could never ask for more. You are all delightful children. This reminds me of the first time I came here."

Lost Boys: "Lets eat! Yaaaay."

Wendy: "Come, Peter."

Peter: "I dont think I'll come. Im not so hungry."

Wendy: "But whats a perfect breakfast without father?"

_Peter smiles and leans closer to Wendy._

Peter: "...Ok."

_Inside the house, everyone enjoys their meal. Slightly cuts of a little nick for Tinkerbell. She pats him on the head._

Curly: "I wonder if everyone back in London are worried about us."

_Peter frowns and is sad._

Peter: "Well, you all can go back if you-"

Wendy: "No."

Lost Boys: "...HUH?"

Peter: "Wendy..."

Wendy: "Im having too much fun here. Lets just spend the whole summer here. I enjoy being a mother once again."

Lost Boys: "Yaaaaaay, thank you, thank you, mother, for everything!"

_Wendy smiles at Peter._

_From far away, the notorious Captain Hook spies on the celebrating children. He is stranded in the ocean, on a rock, with Smee and a few of his surviving crew. _

Hook: "Kyahaha, I have found Pan... And, whats this? Wendy? Tsk tsk tsk, what do children know about love anyway..."

Smee: "Aww, young love is sweet, isnt it?"

_Hook shoves Smee off the rock and Smee gasps for breath. _

_When the children leave the house to visit Tiger Lily's tribe, Peter and Wendy stay behind and sit next to each other in Peter's bed. Wendy looks worried._

Wendy: "Peter... Dont you ever get the feeling that Hook is still somewhere out there, thinking about the horrid future he has planned for you?"

Peter: "Nonsense, Wendy. You saw him fall, in the croc's mouth. And I havent seen him since. Besides, we both know what to do if he bothers us again."

_Peter puts his arm around Wendy and rests on her shoulder. _

Wendy: "If you say so... but, what if he's, you know... watching us from far away?"

Peter: "Would you like to go check?"

Wendy: "What do you mean?"

_Peter moves away from Wendy, goes in front of her and touches her chin. _

Peter: "You and me and the other guys, what do you say, we all go on an adventure? To find Hook?"

Wendy: "That sounds a little ridiculous, Peter. And dangerous."

Peter: "So? It'll be fun. Its like playing the bad guys this time."

Wendy: "You're right! This will be fun! Lets get the others."

_Peter and Wendy fly to the tribe and bring back the children, but they stop at the beach. _

Peter: "Kids, get ready, because we're going on an adventure."

Younger Boys: "An adventure??"

Wendy: "We..."

Younger boys: "Hmm???"

Wendy: "Are going to find Hook."

Tootles: "Hook? As in Captain Hook?"

_The children look horrified for a moment, but quickly changed faces._

Younger boys: "Yaaaaaay, its gonna be a load of fun!"

Peter: "Told you they'll be interested, mother."

Wendy: "I'll admit it, father. But where do we start?"

Peter: "Remember how you got home last time?"

Wendy: "The ship we stole fro, Hook... Where is it now?"

Peter: "I put it in a good hiding place."

_Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling. Out of the sand, came the ship. Wendy smiles big._

Wendy: "Oh, the cleverness of you."

_Smee spots something rising in the beach._

Smee: "C-captain?"

Hook: "What now, smee?"

Smee: "You ought to see this."

_Hook grabs the telescope from Smee and sees his old ship risen from the ground. He becomes furious. _

Hook: "So, all along its been buried somewhere like there... That Peter Pan, what is he up to now?"

Smee: "Looks like they are going on an adventure. How delightful."

_Hook lowers his head and is silent. After five seconds or so he shoves Smee off the rock again. _

Hook: "I am going to find out what Pan is doing. You all can suffer on your own on this filthy rock."

_Hook swims to another rock which is only a few meters away from the shore. He carefully listens to Peter's plan._

Peter: "Okay, everyone. We are going on an epic adventure... We are going to find Hook and his crew."

Hook: "..."

Slightly: "But what happens when we do? What if we dont live?"

Peter: "No way, we beat him last time, and I bet we can beat him again, that is, if he is still alive. Everyone get your things together, grab some food, anything, we will be leaving at dawn."

_Hook leans on the rock and cackles to himself, but one of his cackles was a little too loud. Peter hears the mysterious laughter._

Wendy: "Whats wrong, Peter?"

_Hook stops laughing and Peter hesitates and throws a rock at the large rock Hook is leaning on. Hook remains silent._

Peter: "...Nothing, I guess."

Wendy: "Well, then. So, this adventure will be... quite a trip huh? Have you thought of the consequences?"

Peter: "I believe the only consequence is that we'll have fun."

Wendy: "Oh Peter, I meant what if-"

Peter: "Wendy, youre acting so grown up again. Come on, I thought you wanted to go on this adventure."

Wendy: "I do, I do, but I wish I can go without worrying."

_Peter gives her a soft look ad holds her hands._

Peter: "You dont have to worry about anything, as long as your husband is by your side. I'll protect you and the children too. Because that's what a good father does."

Wendy: "Peter... We are so young. But I'll take your word, pretending or not."

Peter: "May I have another thimble?"

_The night sky flows over the beach. Wendy smiles and starts to walk back to the house. Peter sighs and watches her walk back. _

Peter: "Tiiink! Tinkerbell!"

_Tinkerbell comes with other fairies and they help Peter lower the ship. _

Peter: "...Just incase."

_Peter looks at at the ocean and is very suspicious. Hook, still watching from afar, is furious._

Hook: "Bah! I want my ship back... That Peter Pan WILL fall."

Smee: "Captain, most of our crew is gone, where and how will we-"

_Hook turns to him and gives an evil smirk. _

_The children all get ready to go to sleep._

Nibs: "Good night, Tootles."

Tootles: "Good night, Nibs,"

Curly: "Good night, Marmaduke and Binky."

Marmaduke and Binky: "Good night, Curly."

_Silence._

Nibs: "Good night, Curly, good night-"

Everyone: "Go to sleep already!!!!"

* * *


	3. I Love You

_

* * *

__As the children sleep, they are not aware of who is nearby them all._

_Hook, alone, searches their home. Tinkerbell wakes up and tries to yell to Peter, but is quickly silenced by Hook. He kidnaps her without leaving a note._

Hook: "Hello, again, Tinkerbell. Now you will tell me what I want to be told... Or you and your friends will surely die. Oh, but, they will die anyway, but I'll make sure you die first."

_Tinkerbell shakes her head in a quick motion and begs for mercy and cries. _

Hook: "Hahaha. Being ever so forceful is just ever so great. Come now, little fairy. You're going to have splendid fun with us."

_Tinkerbell gulps and continues tapping on the glass case she had been put into._

_In the early morning, Peter pats Wendy's head, excited. _

Peter: "Psst! Wendy, wake up! You ready?"

Wendy: "Mmh... Peter...?"

Tootles: "Hey, where's Tink?"

_Peter was too excited to think._

Peter: "I guess she chickened out. Well, not everyone has to go I guess. Well, who's coming? All of you?"

Curly: "It is really early, Peter..."

Peter: "You can sleep in the ship, but we've got to get somethings ready."

Wendy: "We've got all the essentials. But where are we going to travel?"

Peter: "Wherever... we... can."

Younger children: "This summer is going to rule!"

_Everyone except Wendy board the ship._

Peter: "Wendy?"

_Peter reaches his hand out to Wendy. Wendy takes his hand and climbs aboard. _

Peter: "Please, Wendy. Don't you worry one little bit. We were supposed to have fun together this whole summer, right? Don't you trust me?"

_Peter hugs her tightly and lightly kisses her forehead. Wendy stops worrying._

Wendy: "I believe in you Peter. We can set sail now."

Peter: "Alright, Nibs! Set course for the sky!"

_Nibs acknowledges a hundred fairies; the hundred fairies all fly around, sprinkling the entire ship with fairy dust. The ship flies high up into the air. Hook, angry yet satisfied, watches them lifting off. _

Hook: "Heh heh heh... at least we know what they want, right Smee?"

Smee: "Yes Captain, but what are we to do?"

Hook: "We will get a new crew and this time, we WILL get Pan. Mark my words, old man."

_Hook put his arm around Smee. Smee is terrified that his hook is right in his face. _

Smee: "Y-y-yes, sir."

_Soaring high up in the atmosphere, Wendy leans over an edge of the ship and thinks. _

Peter: "Hey Wendy. I organized everything."

Wendy: "Thats great, Peter. I have a question, where is everyone going to sleep?"

Peter: "There is a lot of rooms in the ship. Or, we can all just lay out here under the stars"

Wendy: "Hmm. I'd rather lay out here-under the stars."

_Peter smiles at Wendy and can't keep his eyes off her. He touches her hand; the same smoothness from the first time he touched her._

Peter: "I really want you to be with me forever, Wendy. To play, have fun, do whatever we want forever... but... but-"

Wendy: "...I don't belong here. I mean, I do, but my home back in London came first."

Peter: "I've heard of something."

Wendy: "Heard of what?"

Peter: "Something called destiny. Can you tell me about it?"

_The two sit down and Peter puts his head on Wendy's shoulder. _

Wendy: "...It is something like a story of one's life. Everything that is going to happen to that one very person has already been decided from the beginning, and it cannot be changed, unless it really needs to."

Peter: "I don't get it.

Wendy: "Me neither, but..."

Peter: "Wendy, when you become fully grown up, will you tell me?"

Wendy: "We'll see."

Peter: "...Hey, lets go do something."

Wendy: "What is there to do? We are flying high up in the air, I don't think we can find any sort of entertainment for a while."

Peter: "You're right... Oh wait, care to tell a story? Please??"

_The other boys who were taking a little nap overheard and ran right over to Peter and Wendy._

All boys: "Please???"

Peter: "And make sure it ends with a kiss."

All boys: "A kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss-"

Wendy: "Alright, then. Setlle down everyone. The story I am about to tell you is called Sleeping Beauty. It is just as lovely as Cinderella and Snow White."

_While Wendy tells the boys Sleeping Beauty, Hook devises his horrid plans of getting back at Peter in Skull Rock. He talks to a mysterious boy in the shadows._

Hook: "So... you will help me get rid of Pan for the fun of it?"

Mysterious boy: "Yes."

Hook: "Very well, then. So you agree to lure Pan to my crew and I?"

Mysterious boy: "Yes. All for the fun of it."

Hook: "You are a wretched, wretched boy. Did your mother ever teach you anything?"

_Hook smirks. In the shadows, the mysterious boy opens his mouth to reveal his white smile. _

Mysterious boy: "She used to. The last time she did, she died from it."

_The mysterious boy and Hook both laugh in an evil tone. _

_Wendy finishes telling the boys Sleeping Beauty._

Wendy: "... The End- hey, theyre all asleep."

_All the boys are asleep and leaning on each other. All except Peter, who was just fake sleeping. When Wendy walks away from the sleeping pile, Peter follows stealthily from behind and hugs her. _

Peter: "That was a great story, Wendy. Thanks."

Wendy: "Shh, the children are sleeping."

Peter: "Heh... we're alone."

Wendy: "No weird ideas, Peter."

Peter: "..."

_Peter pushes Wendy to a wall on the left side of the ship and is silently staring at her. His hands are tightly gripping onto Wendy's shoulders. Wendy is a bit frightened. Peter's fierce expression turned into a soft, but sorrowful one. He puts his head down and softens his grip on Wendy's shoulders. He begins to tear a bit._

Wendy: "Peter..."

_Wendy tries to comfort Peter, but when she lays her hand on him, he smacks it away._

Peter: "Why... WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING? Don't you like me? Don't you enjoy staying here? I don't understand..."

Wendy: "Peter! Calm down, please! Just because I don't kiss you, it doesn't mean that I don't adore you one bit!"

_The children wake up._

Tootles: "Oh no, mother and father are going to divorce."

Nibs: "Don't say that, they're just fighting again, as usual."

Peter: "Why are you so indecisive? I take you here, to Neverland. You have fun for only about one second and all of the sudden you want to go home, because you 'must grow up.'"

Wendy: "You think anyone would want to end up like you, so childish and mocking peoples' decisions?"

_Wendy scoffs and walks away. Peter smacks his forehead and goes after her. He grabs her hand._

Wendy: "LET GO OF ME."

Peter: "Not until you agree to stay here forever, with me."

Wendy: "Selfish!... Let go!"

Peter: "NEVER."

Wendy: "I am going home, no matter what you do, nothing is going to convince me enough to stay here!"

Peter: "...There's someone else, isn't there..."

_Peter finally lets go of Wendy._

Wendy: "...Peter, I know why you're so mad. You're just jealous."

Peter: "I am not. YOU are being a cruel, heartless-"

_Wendy strikes him across the face. Peter keeps looking at the direction his face was forced to. He begins to tear heavily without making a sound. _

Wendy: "Don't talk to me."

_Wendy walks into one of the rooms of the ship and shuts the door tight. Peter is left standing, ashamed. _

Curly: "Father?"

Slightly: "Please speak to us."

Nibs: "Are you okay?"

_Tootles runs to Peter crying heavily._

Tootles: "Stop fighting, daddy. I don't like it, we all don't like it."

_Peter looks down at the younger boys and holds them all in his arms tightly. _

Peter: "Boys... I'll fix this problem. Mother and I will get along again, don't you worry."

_The children were relieved._

Peter: "But... You all have to go home. I'm afraid mother and I can never be together again.

_Peter relunctantly smiles. The children start screaming. Wendy overhears the boys and she curls up in a corner and starts crying silently. She felt guilty about hitting Peter like that._

Younger boys: "NO, NO, FATHER, PLEASE! If you and mommy don't love each other anymore, We'll never see you again!!!!"

Peter: "Everyone... it's for the best."

Tootles: "Father... please, no one will be happy."

_Peter hesitates for 5 seconds and rubs Tootle's head._

Peter: "...How about I think about it then."

_The clouds get dark and wide and the boys all hear thunder coming. Soon after, rain pours heavily._

Peter: "Children, back inside."

Nibs: "Father, you come inside too. You'll get sick."

Peter: "I will, after I think."

_All the younger boys scurry inside and close the doors. Peter stands in the middle of the ship for a long time and thinks hard. Wendy peaks through a crack behind the door. She couldn't bear to see such an innocent boy in such pain like this. Wendy notices Peter severely coughing. She gets worried and without thought, she brings out a blanket. Wend covers Peter's shoulders and hugs him tightly. Peter's expression is blank._

Wendy: "Peter, forget everything I said, forget what I just did to you, you didn't deserve it. Please come inside with me, please. I'm so sorry."

_Peter coughs and coughs as he speaks._

Peter: "No, Wendy. It was my fault. I started it. I'm so selfish. I..."

_Peter falls into Wendy's arms. Wendy panics and quickly drags him back inside. She feels his forehead, it is burning hot._

Peter: "I-I-I didn't g-get to finish... The storm.. my... punish...me-ment... Wendy..."

Wendy: "Oh Peter, that isn't punishment, it's suicide. Lie down, quickly."

_Wendy quickly lays him down. Extremely worried, she cries her soul out. Peter, weak and dizzy, could still hear his angel's sobs. Peter grabs a strand of her hair and pulls on it lightly back and forth. _

Peter: "Don't cry, don't cry... f-for me... Just stay with me tonight, Wendy, for sure I'll get b-better... We w-will have an a-amaz-zing s-summer..."

_Wendy's head rises. She looks at Peter. Peter looks at her and smiles. Wendy wipes off her mournful face and leans closer to Peter. She lays above him, her face slowly coming towards his. Wendy gives Peter a soft, yet sparking kiss on the lips. It lasted about 10 seconds. After Wendy lets go, she puts her hand over Peter's face and notices that his temperature dropped and his rough throat problem disappeared. Peter quickly sits up and eyes Wendy. He turns pink, but that was the only aftermath, unlike last time. _

Peter: "Y-you have no idea, how much I missed that."

Wendy: "I have something to tell you, Peter."

_Peter shyly looks at Wendy._

Wendy: "I... I love you!"

Peter: "...I l-love you too... Wendy, the star of my life."

_The two hug/ The storm stops. Through the cracks of the door, the children spy on Peter and Wendy._

Peter: "Children, you may come in too."

Younger boys: "Yaaay, mother and father love each other again!"

_The big surrogate family all hold on to each other tightly. _

_But out the window, they do not notice a mysterious stranger spying on them._

* * *


	4. Jefferey

* * *

Wendy: "Dinner, boys- Hey, did I tell you to set the table??" 

Younger boys: "Yes, ma'am!"

_The boys quickly pull out a large wooden table and chairs. Nibs and Tootles put out the plates, while Curly, Slightly, and the Twins put out the utensils and napkins. They children place it down gently and perfectly excellently. _

Wendy: "Well done, and thank you. Now... where is your father??"

_Standing all the way on top, on the main topmast, Peter spies around on the sky with a telescope. Wendy calls out loud to him._

Wendy: "PETER!!!! Dinner is served!! Please come down!"

Peter: "Can't, Wendy! Being a good father and a good husband is a fulltime job! I'm only up here to protect you all!"

_Wendy chuckles and puts her hands at her sides._

Wendy: "Well, how will we be protected if you don't survive without your meal?"

Peter: "...COMING!"

_Peter flies back down into Wendy's arms. They both laugh. _

_Wendy puts down the food. All the children stare at the delicious looking principle meal with a huge urge to just dive in it._

Wendy: "Alright boys..."

_The boys pick up their forks and knives and prepare to eat. Most of them drooled all over their napkins._

Wendy: "Let us pray first."

_The boys groan with un-excitement, but as commanded, they put their heads down and their hands together. They all say a quick prayer to themselves and pick up their forks and knives again._

Wendy: "Dig in!!"

_Peter flies and dives for a chicken leg. At that very moment, a violent dinner starts, although, Wendy remains calm, eating her vegetables and pieces of chicken. The __twins were left fighting over the last chicken leg. Wendy seperates them and splits the leg in half and the twins are happy again. _

_After dinner, everyone was tired and Tootles just fell asleep on the floor while washing the last dishes. _

Wendy: "Time for bed, Peter."

Peter: "Remember, Wendy? I need to protect you all."

Wendy: "Oh, Peter."

_Wendy touches his face._

Wendy: "A hero needs his rest."

Peter: "You think I'm a hero?"

Wendy: "The only one of my life."

_Peter kisses Wendy's cheek and hurries to the door of his room._

Peter: "Good night, Wendy!"

Wendy: "Good night, Peter."

_Peter winks and closes the door. Wendy giggles. Wendy retreats to her own room._

_Outside Wendy's window, a overshadowed boy spies on her. Everytime she turns around, he vanishes. _

_After a few days, everyone turns rather bored than excited for what is going to happen next. They have been flying for three days non-stop._

Wendy: "Peter, don't you think it's time we started looking around on land?"

Peter: "Yeah. How many days of the summer have you all been here so far?"

Wendy: "Four."

Peter: "Oh no! that's almost a week, I've wasted too much time, I've-"

Wendy: "Peter, calm down. Summer starts from the end of June until the beginning of September. Today is only two days until July. Don't panic, dear."

Peter: "Right. Someone bring forth the map!"

_Peter gives a quick sigh. Nibs rushes right over, handing Peter the map. _

Peter: "How does Skull Rock sound?"

_Wendy and the rest of the children all shake their heads in fear. Peter shrugs._

_Suddenly, the ship starts rumbling and shaking heavily like an earthquake. It begins to fall further and further towards the ground. _

Wendy: "WHAT'S HAPPENING? NO ONE IS THINKING UNHAPPY THOUGHTS???!!"

Peter: "I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE SOMEONE BROUGHT US DOWN!!!!"

_Before anyone knew, they had crash landed on a thick forest. It was an unknown place to all the children and it was nothing like the favorable Dancing Trees._

Wendy: "...Peter? Where exactly are we?"

Peter: "I... I don't know."

Voice: "Hello there!"

Peter: "Who's there?"

Voice: "They call me Jefferey."

Peter: "Were you the one who brought us down?"

Jefferey: "Of course not. How would me, a simple young runaway like you bring down a whole ship like that? I merely caught sight of your ship flying down. I came to this area to see what is going on."

Peter: "Any idea what this forest is called?"

_The children look around, terrified of the many black, leafless, and lifeless trees that seemed to wilt towards them. The branches were as sharp as pencils. _

Jefferey: "This is... my forest."

Peter: "Being territorial, huh?"

Jefferey: "Haha, hilarious. Peter-Pan."

Peter: "H-h-how did you know my name?"

_Jefferey rolls his eyes and smiles at the same time._

Jefferey: "EVERYONE knows your name. You're like a living legend or something, the one who took down the notorious Hook! By the way, what are you all doing here?"

Wendy: "We are all on an adventure-to find Hook."

_Jefferey carefully studies Wendy and flies closer to her and bows down. He takes her hand and kisses it._

Jefferey: "I'm very sorry. I didn't catch your name. You are?"

Wendy: "I am Wendy. Pleasure to meet you."

_Peter is furious. He and Jefferey seem to be very much alike, except for the hair and eye color. He hated the fact that Wendy blushed when he kissed her. _

Jefferey: "Oh! I get it, you both are playing husband and wife, mother and father, to all these children, I assume?"

Peter: "Yes. I don't like the fact that you just flirted with my lovely wife."

Jefferey: "Well, she is lovely indeed. I think you're just too lucky."

_Peter grits his teeth angrily. _

Jefferey: "...I am sorry, Peter. I disrespected you. Why don't you and your family stay at my place for a while? I could even help you find Hook, if he is alive, that is,"

_Peter's attitude lightens up._

Peter: "That would be nice. Thank you."

Jefferey: "Alright, all. Follow me."

_Jefferey lifts up into the air._

Wendy: Ah! You can fly! Just like Peter!"

Jefferey: "And I learned without fairy dust. Just think the happiest of the happy thoughts."

_Peter give a quick jealous look and looks away. All the children line up behind Jefferey._

Wendy: "Come on, Peter. Don't sulk. He might not be that bad at all... Maybe too modest. Please don't worry about it."

Peter: "Alright, Wendy."

_Wendy holds Peter's hand and they both lift up into the air. The children fly high up to the top of the mountain. In the center of all the black trees, they see a fairly large and lively tree that seems to glow. _

Tootles: "Woooow, it's so pretty!"

Nibs: "Amazing!"

Curly: "Look at all the flowers!"

Slightly: "It's even better than our own home!"

Peter: "I don't think it's that much to look at."

Marmaduke and Binky: "Father is just jealous."

Michael: "Jealous!"

John: "Jealous?"

_The children circle around Peter, non-stop, making fun of him while saying 'jealous' over and over again._

Peter: "ENOUGH! You, ALL OF YOU. Each of you will recieve spankings if you do not STOP. Father is irritated by your agitated voices!"

_Jefferey chuckles._

Jefferey: "Nice children you two have. Quite funny-"

Peter: "Don't. Say. ANYTHING."

Wendy: "Peter! Control your temper!"

Peter: "I-"

_Peter stops, remembering all the fights he and Wendy got into. He looks down for a moment and looks back up with a smile._

Peter: "I guess it's no big deal."

_Everyone lands beside the tree. Jefferey taps his foot twice. The tree slightly moves to the left. A secret doorway is revealed in the ground. Jefferey opens the door._

Jefferey: "You are going to love it in here."


	5. I Shall Be Your Husband

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOO LONG PEOPLE!!!! xD **

**i still love you. **

* * *

_All the children step down the little dark tunnel. Way below, there was a bright light. Wendy was the first to completely enter. Inside was brilliant. The interior had floating candles, shelves with neat decorations, and a fireplace. It seemed rich and very homey. Peter was slightly jealous._

Wendy: "Its so pretty!"

Jefferey: "Isn't it? I did it all by myself."

Wendy: "Wow, you are so talented, how did you get the candles to float?"

Jefferey: "...I have my ways."

_Jefferey winks at Wendy and she giggles. Peter stands closer to her. _

Peter: "Alright... I forget why we're here again?"

Jefferey: "Um... you told me you all are on an adventure... to find Hook... and you crashed... I guess you're here because you need a place to stay."

Peter: "Oh yeah. We could have just built our own house or stay by the ship, right, children? There's no need to bother Mr. Jefferey here..."

Jefferey: "Unfortunately, Peter, you would not last a second out in this forest. It's quite dangerous, I tell you. The trees move, and they will suck you into their trunks, and most likely you wont ever come back out."

Peter: "...rather get sucked by a tree than stay here..."

Jefferey: "Come again?"

Peter: "Oh, nothing, nothing. You have a very nice place."

Younger children: "Father, can we stay here forever???"

Peter: "Ask your mother..."

_Peter puts a hand to his forehead and looks away. The children are a bit worried. _

Tootles: "Why isn't Father happy?"

Slightly: "I think he's jealous of Jefferey."

Marmaduke and Binky: "We too."

Curly: "But what can we do?"

Wendy: "Something the matter, children?"

Younger children: "Nothing, mother."

_Wendy smiles and follows Jefferey, who gives her a tour around the place._

Curly: "I guess we should just stay here for a while, have fun. Maybe Father will soon get his hopes up again."

_As Jefferey leads Wendy around, he gently snatches her hand. Wendy slightly blushes. She looks at Jefferey and admittingly thinks to herself that he is much more to look at than Peter, with the jet black hair and dashing amber eyes. But, she couldn't and would never leave her husband. Wendy shakes her head._

Jefferey: "I won't like a lady getting lost. Everything alright? I hope me holding your hand does not bother you."

Wendy: "It doesn't, it doesn't at all. Peter does these kinds of things all the time."

_Jefferey's slight smile turns to a frown._

Jefferey: "...Oh.."

Wendy: "Hey, Jefferey, tell me about yourself. How did you get to Neverland... You are so much like Peter."

Jefferey: "Well, a fairy guided me here. But he died off long ago. I agreed to go with him, because I couldn't stand my parents. They always bossed me around... and I, I'm such a rebel. I would never listen to them, never went to school... never took my medicine... always thought about fun, fun, fun. And before I knew it, I became a boy who never grows up. Much like your Peter.

Wendy: "Basically, you ran away from home?? Jefferey... Don't you ever think that your parents would miss you?"

Jefferey: "Actually, never. Once, my mother said 'I bet things would be less crucial to us if you had just left,' ...and so, I did."

Wendy: "Ever bothered to check on them once in a while?"

Jefferey: "No..."

Wendy: "You must love where you are right now."

Jefferey: "I do. I almost cant live without Neverland. I'd do anything for fun. Even... kill."

_Wendy looks at Jefferey with a frightened look._

Jefferey: "But of course, no one is on my kill list. Not yet. Haha."

_Wendy raises her eyebrows and smiles. Wedny goes back downstairs to Peter._

Peter: "Where's your new husband...?"

_Wendy drops her jaw and assumes an angry face._

Wendy: "What in Neverland makes you think I have feelings for him like that???"

Peter: "..."

Wendy: "Peter... not again, I hate fighting, we both do. You know that, and I acknowledge you that I completely trust you, as you trust me. Please."

Peter: "...Whatever."

_Peter sighs, stands up and heads for the exit._

Wendy: "Where are you going?! It's dangerous out there!"

_Jefferey comes downstairs and notices Peter leaving. He smirks, but hides it. He sarcastically speaks._

Jefferey: "Oh, Peter, taking a walk? I don't recommend you to-"

Peter: "YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU HEAR? ALL OF YOU."

Wendy: "Peter!!!! PETER!!"

_Wendy tries to chase after her endangered husband, but it was no use. _

Jefferey: "He will come back, I'm very sure of it..."

_Wendy sobs. In less than a second, she finds herself in Jefferey's arms._

Wendy: "J-Jefferey..."

_Jefferey gently kisses her on the forehead._

Jefferey: "I shall be your husband, incase he never returns... Oh, I shouldn't of said that."

Wendy: "No, no. I appreciate it. Thank you. But would you take in so many children?"

Jefferey: "Look around, Wendy. So much space, so much time. But keep hoping your dear spouse returns, for sure."

_Wendy smiles at Jefferey, but turns to where the exit is. She remains worried sick about Peter. _

_Peter wonders around the dead, sickly, and evil like trees. _

Peter: "...Why're the trees like this..? Unusual for a jerk like him to live here... Boy, I miss Tink."

_Peter's heart begins to race._

Peter: "Oh no, I've been to careless, I never found out what-"

_Suddenly, a few black shadows grabbed Peter from behind and covered his mouth and gagged him. He was knocked out. _

Voice: "Hello... Peter... Long time no see, boy, heheheh"

_Peter faintly looks around. Everything is blurry, but he could see Tinkerbell trapped in a little glass container. She pounds hard and cries for Peter. _

Peter: "H...Hook..."

_Peter falls back into deep sleep again._

* * *


	6. Captured

* * *

Tootles: "Mother, where is father?" 

Wendy: "He went out.. to, to bring us back some things."

Tootles: "From the ship?"

Wendy: "From the ship..."

Tootles: "You look sad."

Wendy: "I'm quite happy, actually. Don't worry about me, dearest."

_Tootles begins to cry._

Tootles: "You and father got into a fight again, didnt you?"

_Soon, the other children begin to cry along with Tootles. Wendy doesn't know what to do, but she pulls them all together and hugs them tight. _

Jefferey: "Have no fear, children, Wendy. I will lead you all and we'll find Peter together. I know everything about this forest."

Wendy: "Really? Thank you for everything, Jefferey."

Jefferey: "No need for thanks, my lady."

_Jefferey takes a thin bottle full of sparkling dust from a shelf._

Jefferey: "This rare fairy dust will make us all immune to the deadly forest's traps. But we must stay close. Keep following me no matter what."

_Everyone steps outside, with nothing to worry about, but their missing Peter._

Wendy: "Oh, this forest is so large and scary, how could Peter have ever survived in here?"

Jefferey: "People with great experience in flight are usually lucky. Come on now, we must find your husband."

_For hours, Jefferey lead the children to nowhere, until Wendy starts to complain._

Wendy: "Jefferey, what is going on? This place doesn't look like the forest anymore..."

_Jefferey does not answer. He grins in an evil way and laughs to himself. _

Jefferey: "Your thoughts exactly... we aren't in the forest anymore.. Infact, we are very close to an old friend of yours."

_The children all gather around Wendy._

Wendy: "W-what do you mean? What's going on?"

_One by one, all the children disappear. _

Tootles: "MOMMYYY!!!!"

_Wendy panics. She seizes Jefferey by the shirt._

Wendy: "Tell me what is going on! Give me back my children, you!"

_Jefferey's grin widens. Wendy blacks out. Before she completely blacked out, she saw a faint image of Hook, carrying his evil look._

Hook: "Well done, boy. Hahahahaha..."

Jefferey: "What can I say? They're little brats. I'm smart. Easy does it. But I want to ask what you're going to do with them.."

Hook: "Ho, the worst I can possibly do.. Maybe starve them, but I'll do the worst to our Peter here. Don't you worry."


End file.
